


Rain

by orphan_account



Series: Wow Terrible Drabbles [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cotton Candy, Cuddles, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Rain, Sorry Not Sorry, not so great writing, uu porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's not quite afraid of it, just fascinated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble written to balance out some angst I was roleplaying. I might write more of these drabbles later? For various pairings.

“Janey?”  
“Yes, Rox?”

The blonde is curled up on their with a cup of what seems to be cocoa, staring at the window with wide pink eyes.

“What do you think of storms?”

This gives her pause, and she peers into the living room to her pajama-clad partner.

“It depends entirely on the type, I suppose. Storms like this, I can handle--it’s fairly calm, I’d say--but the wilder ones... Sometimes they frighten me and sometimes they facinate me. I’m sure you understand.”

A mute nod, and Roxy takes a sip of her drink, bringing her knees up to her chest.

“Hey, Janey?”  
“Yes?”  
“Will you come watch the storm with me?”

This time, when Jane looks to her, the gaze is met.

“Of course I will. If you’ll just give me a moment, I’ll pop this in, set the timer, and wash my hands and be right there.”

Before the elder can count to twenty, Jane’s coaxing her out of the chair she’s in to take her place, pulling her to sit between her legs so they can share the blanket that had been around Roxy’s shoulders.

It isn’t long before Roxy’s finished her cocoa and set it on the table, and now she leans back into Jane’s embrace with a soft sound of content, watching the top of the windows with her head perched on the brunette’s shoulder.

“Ever just--picked one drop, and watched it all the way down?” she asks quietly, eyes flicking up and to the side to meet her lover’s. “It’s not quite sad, but it is, at the same time. Does that make any sense?”

“All kinds of sense,” Jane reassures, and presses a peck to her temple. “It’s like seeing pictures of a flower over the course of several months. It grows, becomes stronger each day, blooms, and then dies. Something like that?”

“Yes.”  
“You seem to feel very philosophical today.”  
“Must be the phase of the moon.”  
“Mm.”

Another moment has Jane’s face buried in her neck, and she squirms a bit at the soft kisses tickling her skin, both of them giggling.

“Roxanne?”  
“Mmhm?”  
“I love you.”

The barest shift, just so she can kiss the top of unruly hair.

“I love you too.”


End file.
